The Laboratory Animal Resources Section (LARS) manages the Institute's centralized animal holding and research facilities and develops and implements internal procedures and practices to comply with applicable policies, rules, and regulations. The LARS provides guidance, consultation, and service to the Institute's scientific staff for animal care and husbandry matters, and provides technical assistance on the biology and handling of laboratory animals.